Illusion
by lalamelodii
Summary: Nami's broken-hearted perspective on a Zoro x Tashigi ending. Features canon ZoNa moments from the manga, with ZoTash implied. AKA, read if you're a ZoNa fan that wants an unhappy ending or dislikes ZoTash, haha.


I'm looking at him from afar; hand wanting to reach out but isn't, eyes wanting to cry but can't, heart wanting to yearn but won't. He's smiling, that handsome smile of his. That wide grin that accentuates his sharp jawline. That eye smile I grew to love that was just too genuine to be seen on a normally stoic face.

But he's not smiling at me. Right in front of my eyes, my crewmate, drinking partner, and best friend whom I've spent every day with for years (besides the times of our separation) is paying his undivided attention to the dark-haired, glasses-wearing Marine captain. Flashbacks are creeping up in my mind, simultaneous with the clenching of my broken heart.

" _Are you injured?" he asked me, not knowing that this short-haired redhead—whose life he just saved—would become his life-long comrade._

Perhaps this is how it's ought to be. They are more compatible than he and I could ever be, anyway.

" _Be careful, Nami." He warned, voice full of gentle concern, as I stood near the crumbling cliff._

They both shared the love for swordsmanship—a foreign language to me. I had nothing in common with him.

" _Why are you so close to this guy?" he questioned angrily as I stood next to Arlong, staring back at him emotionlessly._

She was gentle and lady-like, something I could never be. Something I never want to be. Her uncanny resemblance of his beloved old friend serving as a constant reminder of his past is no coincidence, and it was beyond my control.

" _What are you doing out here? I told you to go rest!" He commanded when I fell ill but couldn't trust his sense of navigation._

I wish he could look at me with the same amount of intrigue, but how could my bright orange hair ever come close to the jet-black?

 _Clink! The sound of his swords countering bladed arms rang as he hovered above me and grinned ear to ear, proud that he was able to protect me._

What was I even hoping for, anyway? Was it because of all the times he touched me, though rough and unromantic?

" _Zoro, let's go!" I yelled in happiness and triumph with my arms wrapped around his neck and his callused hands under my thighs, the both of us covered in dried blood._

Was it because of all the times he tried to make me laugh, though I never allowed myself to?

" _Sorry for all the trouble…"_

" _It's okay." Robin replied nonchalantly, leaving me to continue her exploration on the sky island—but he was still there._

" _OHH-oh-oh-oh-OHHH~ It's because you didn't do the call, Nami."_

Even then, he didn't leave me behind. He never does.

" _Crap, Nami! How can she survive that?!"_ _I watched him panic about my safety, unaware that I was only a foot away from him._

And I never left his side either.

" _He was always the toughest one…" I murmured, eyes glued on his still and unconscious body that was bandaged up from head to toe, while music and laughter echoed the room. For the first time ever, I was afraid to imagine what life would be without him._

Was it all the times we bickered, just for the sake of capturing one another's attention?

" _You ugly brute! You can't just dismiss other people's problems like that!"_

" _Ha?!"_

Was it all the knowing glances we shot at one another, expecting mutual understanding?

" _Just so we're clear, I'm worth two thousand men, got it?"_

" _Yes, yes. We know." I patted his head with affection and smiled._

Maybe I was looking too much into it, but for a second—just a brief, insignificant second—I could have sworn that there was something between this love-hate bond of ours.

An illusion, perhaps.

END.

* * *

A/N:

I absolutely dislike ZoTash or whatever their pairing name is. -internally screaming- LOL. Why did I write this? Because I'm a masochist. Jk. Well first, I was inspired by Jhene Aiko's song, "Remember." Second, because I feel like ZoTash has been implied quite a few times post-time skip, and it makes my ZoNa heart uneasy. I just wanted to come in terms with my dislikes so this is my own way of coping with that!

Why do I dislike them? It just doesn't make any sense to me. I personally don't find it at all romantic or gratifying that the only reason Zoro pays her any attention is because she looks like a dead friend. Seriously, if a guy only liked me for that reason, and not because of who I really am, then bye Felicia lmaooo. I feel like most people just ship them because of that simple fact + lustful reasons. But, to each his own. -shrug- I can write paragraphs and paragraphs about this so feel free to message me if you want to discuss, haha!

Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
